Mirrored Emotions
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: "Even if it's true, it's ruined. Nothing is right in this life. Even my heart is wrong." Kirsten Rivers Rated T for slight language and future chapters may... need child advisory.


Kirsten Rivers ran quickly, hidden under shadows, up to the seventh floor. She soon passed a blank part of a hallway, which she started to pace at, whispering, "Give me a place to relax, give me a place to relax, give me a place to relax." A door formed beside her and she ran inside. There was a big bed, furnished with lots of fluffy cushions and pillows and a hot tub, which had a swimming suit just right for her folded up beside it. She ignored the hot tub and jumped onto the bed, curling up into a ball, her face already splotched with tears. "Why, why, Eirsed, why?" Kristen cried, knowing that no one could hear her outside. She screamed in anger and in sadness. "Why do you tell me I love him?" Suddenly, the door to the outside reappeared and opened. Kirsten widened her eyes and jumped off the bed, hiding behind it as... "Well, speak of the devil," Kirsten sniffled quietly.

Draco Malfoy entered with pride, then looked around with confusion. "I thought you were supposed to take me to Kirsten!" He shouted to the ceiling and Kirsten gasped quietly. He had always called her Rivers, never Kirsten. That's how everyone calls each other- by their last names.

Draco seemed to sense the gasp and his head snapped to where she was. Kirsten quickly ducked even lower, trying to make as little noise and not make him notice her. Slowly, footsteps, which accelerated with every step, became louder, which means that he was coming towards her. Kirsten looked around in panic and quickly dove under the bed until her shoe got grabbed. She froze and Draco, she guessed, pulled her out. Kirsten still laid on her stomach, too scared to turn around. "Kirsten," Draco breathed into her ear.

"Draco," she replied louder. "What a surprise. I thought the R.O.R. never let unwanted personnel in."

"I need to talk to you," he stated bluntly, ignoring her last comment.

"You wouldn't be snatching my foot otherwise," Kirsten said, turning around. Draco was bending over above her, his face about a foot away from hers. Kirsten stood up, which led to Draco standing up tall, and she sat on the comfy bed. "...So?"

"I saw you at that room," Draco stated slowly. Kirsten made gestures to make him continue, though she was a bit nervous. "...I looked at the mirror after you left and saw myself. And Parkinson. Kissing. What the hell is that mirror supposed to-" Kirsten was coughing in fake, but yet not fake, laughter, though she was actually tearing up.

"It's supposed to show your greatest desire," she replied, her voice chocking in sobs, though sounding like in laughter. "Now, I best get back to my Common Room." She ran off, chuckling to mask her feelings and the tears dripping down her face and slightly making her robes damp. Draco called her name as she closed the door to the R.O.R.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with worry when Kirsten slipped through the portrait. Kirsten looked to the fireplace, where Ginny was standing beside a chair that was holding an abandoned blanket. Kirsten sniffled and ran over, hugging Ginny tightly, crying into her shoulder. Ginny rubbed her back in circles, the way she always did when Kirsten returned to the Common Room late at night, sobbing. "Even if it was true, it's ruined," Kirsten bawled. Ginny made her sit on the couch and sat beside her.

"What happened?" Ginny questioned softly.

"D-Draco found me in the R.O.R. and told me that his greatest desire was to be with that stupid bitch Parkinson," Kirsten spat, then broke into more sobs.

"Did he follow you or something?" Ginny asked in confusion. Kirsten nodded, burying her face in her hands. Ginny rubbed her back. "Come on, Kirst, have some rest. We can just avoid Malfoy the next morning or something," she pleaded and Kirsten nodded, shakily standing up and following Ginny up the stairs until they arrived at Ginny's dorm. "You gonna be alright?" she asked and Kirsten nodded again, not trusting her voice. Ginny gave her one last look of concern before retreating to her bed. Kirsten walked until she got to the fifth years' dorm. She stepped inside silently, not wanting to wake her roommates, and walked to her bed. She curled up under the covers, not bothering to change her clothes, and feel asleep with tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Two unison voices woke Kirsten and she opened her eyes wearily to twins jumping on her bed. Kirsten groaned, sitting up, still bouncing because of Fred and George.

"Leave me alone, Fred, George," she snapped sleepily.

"Ginevra was asking for you and we gladly accepted the offer to wake you," Fred told her, ignoring her comment.

"She was right to warn us that you were going to be exceptionally grumpy today," George added.

"Well, I am, so how about you leave me alone," Kirsten sighed.

"Nah. You're skipping breakfast! No one skips breakfast!" The two told, and Kirsten sighed in exasperation.

"Fine."

"YAY!" They cheered, high-fiving each other and jumping off her bed, running off. Kirsten sighed once again and stood up, walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"You're up," Ginny exclaimed when Kirsten slumped down the stairs. The Common Room was empty; everyone was off at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, good job getting the boys up there," Kirsten snapped, scratching her head. "Now, come on. Nobody skips on breakfast."

The two exited the Common Room and started to walk towards the Great Hall. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked softly, hesitantly. Kirsten nodded, yawning.

"Just... I want more sleep," she lied. She didn't want to see Draco today at all. Too bad Life hates her.

"Just don't interact with Malfoy today, OK?" Ginny offered. "He'll probably leave you alone."

"Rivers!" A very familiar voice shouted through the halls.

"First, speak of the devil. Second, that never works," Kirsten replied to Ginny. Before she could turn to see what Draco wanted, Ginny grabbed Kirsten's hair and started to drag her to the Gryffindor Table, since they arrived at the Great Hall.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Kirsten cried in pain, trying to make Ginny's grip loosen.

"You will not talk to Draco Malfoy today, promise?" Ginny growled to her.

"I promise!" Kirsten cried and Ginny let go. Kirsten sighed, clutching her brown hair and looking around. Everyone was looking at her. She chuckled, a bit embarrassed, and waved sheepishly. Some kids chuckled and everyone went back to what they were doing. Kirsten sighed in relief and followed Ginny to her seat.

Kirsten plopped down beside Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, plopping food on her plate with boredom. "What happened back there?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was threatening me," Kirsten mumbled, shoving food into her mouth. Hermione nodded, knowing that Kirsten wasn't going to go into details without being snappy or the sorts.

"Rivers," a voice came from behind Kirsten, and she sighed.

"Hermione, tell Malfoy that he should seek an appointment tomorrow. I'm busy." Hermione sent the message to Draco.

"Why can't she tell me herself?" he demanded.

"Tell him that I was forced to promise that I couldn't talk to you." Hermione was about to restate it, but Draco quickly answered,

"What kind of promise it that?"

"A very understandable promise," Ginny cut in. "You don't know half of what she's going through, Malfoy."

"I know a lot about her," Draco countered.

"Then you wouldn't be acting like this," Ginny snapped. The two kept arguing as Kirsten started to feel dizzy. She grabbed onto the desk as an attempt to steady herself as she whimpered to Hermione,

"I think I'm sick, Hermione." She began to lose control of her body and fell onto Hermione's shoulder, passing out.


End file.
